Mon serpent
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un James de Serpentard veut voir l'effet qu'il produit sur une Gryffondor... et si cette Gryffondor était Lily ?


Mon serpent

**Mon serpent**

**- - -**

Lily arriva en cours de métamorphose et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de place du côté des gryffondors. Elle se résigna alors à regarder vers le côté Serpentard et ne trouva qu'une seule place libre : à côté de James Potter.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers son professeur mais MacGonagal ne lui renvoya qu'un sourire désolé. Lily soupira alors et se dirigea vers la chaise vide. Elle s'y assit, sans prononcer un mot.

MacGonagal avait juste commencé son cours quand Lily sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle l'observa quelques secondes puis suivit du regard le bras qui l'accompagnait pour se trouver nez à nez avec son voisin.

- Potter, vire ta main de là, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

James sourit et répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

- Tu sais que tu as changé Evans depuis la première année. Aujourd'hui, on pourrait presque te qualifier de… désirable.

- Je me fous de ton jugement, Potter.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Alors je te mets au défit de ne pas répondre à ça.

Lily eut un coup d'œil apeuré. _Dans quoi s'était-elle embraquée ?_

Elle sentit alors la main de James caresser sa cuisse, tout doucement, montant peu à peu vers ses hanches. Mais cet itinéraire ne semblait pas lui plaire, donc il rebroussa chemin pour passer finalement sous la jupe de la jeune fille. Lily eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Les premiers symptômes du désir, nargua James en continuant, tout en gardant le regard braqué sur MacGonagal pour que cette dernière ne se doute de rien.

- Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités.

La douce main de James recommença sa montée vers le string de Lily. La jeune fille tenta de rester impassible mais fut parcourue de très légers frissons, que James ne sembla pas percevoir. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs arrivé à l'ourlet du string de la jeune fille. Il sourit, démoniaque.

- C'est plus intéressant que ce que je pensais trouver chez Sainte-nitouche Evans, murmura-t-il.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le cours mais la main de James l'obsédait. James la fit passer sous le dessous de la jeune fille et s'approcha de son intimité. Il la titilla de son index, ce qui arracha un petit gémissement à la jeune fille.

- Calme tes hormones Evans, je n'ai encore rien fait !

Il reçut un regard noir. Il ne s'en formalisa et enfonça un doigt dans le pubis de Lily. Cette dernière attrapa sauvagement la table de ses mains. James sentit son vagin se dilater et sa caverne devenir humide. Un liquide gluant coula sur son doigt.

- Plutôt chaude Miss.

Il décida alors d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune fille et commença un va-et-vient régulier. Lily se crispa encore. Il lui était presque impossible de stopper ses gémissements. Quelques serpentards autour d'elle ricanèrent. La délivrance vint quand Lily entendit la cloche sonner. James se retira alors immédiatement d'elle et se leva pour rejoindre ses amis, comme si de rien n'était.

Lily sortit la dernière de la salle, de peur de recevoir des commentaires de la part de personnes ayant perçut le manège de Potter. Mais à la sortie quelqu'un l'attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Elle fut prise d'une peur panique en remarquant que c'était Potter mais fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et passa devant lui comme si de rien n'était.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. James attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Il se colla contre elle, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son érection contre sa jambe. Lily gémit.

- Ca te plait, hein ? demanda James.

Lily ne répondit pas. James ne s'en formalisa pas et attrapa une main de la jeune fille qu'il fit glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon pour lui faire caresser son pénis.

- Ca t'excite, hein ? murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille gémit encore. Il l'attira alors dans un placard du couloir et la força à se mettre à genoux. Il descendit son propre pantalon et sourit.

Il n'eut besoin de rien dire, Lily s'approchait déjà. Elle fit tomber le boxer de James et caressa encore sa verge, dure comme un roc. Elle approcha alors sa bouche et goba l'objet, arrachant à James un profond gémissement de plaisir. Elle le mordit légèrement et le caressa inlassablement de sa langue. James donnait des petits coups de bassin pour l'inciter à continuer. Elle le sentit gémir encore une fois avant qu'il ne se vide entièrement dans sa bouche. Mais elle ne le lâcha pas, avalant goulûment son liquide.

Cette réaction excita encore James et Lily sentit son pénis re-durcir à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle se dépêcha alors d'enlever sa jupe et son string et vint se placer contre James. Elle positionna son sexe à l'entrée de son pubis et murmura :

- Viens, Potter.

Elle hurla comme une démente alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Il la fit tomber délicatement sur le sol, s'allongeant sur elle. Il donna des coups de reins pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle, puis commença un va-et-vient rapide. Lily suivit le rythme, montant quand il montait et descendant quand il redescendait, de manière à l'avoir le plus souvent possible en elle. Elle essaya de s'empêcher de parler mais des cris retentirent de sa bouche.

- Oh oui ! Oh Potter, vas-y !

Elle sentit son pénis se durcir encore plus à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

- Evans !

C'est à ce moment-là que James arrêta son va-et-vient pour bien s'enfoncer profondément en elle et s'y vider. Lily sentit son sperme couler dans son vagin comme un liquide apaisant.

- - -

Le lendemain, retour au cours du professeur MacGonagal. Cette fois c'est James qui vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

- Tu es partie trop vite hier soir, murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas fini.

Lily sourit machiavéliquement.

- Ah bon ?

James approcha sa main de sa jupe encore une fois.

- Pas cette fois, objecta Lily. - Elle attrapa sa main et la reposa sur la cuisse du jeune homme. - Cette fois-ci c'est ton tour.

Elle entra sa main dans le pantalon du jeune homme et la passa sous son boxer. La respiration de James s'accéléra.

- Calme tes hormones, rit Lily. Je n'ai encore rien fait.

James lui renvoya un regard assombri part le désir. Lily recommença alors et empoigna le pénis du jeune homme. Elle le caressa lentement et le sentit durcir sous ses mains. Elle resserra sa poigne et le fit bouger rapidement.

- Lily... gémit James.

Cette dernière sentit alors un liquide gluant couler sur ses mains. Elle sourit et se retira du pantalon du jeune homme.

- Lily... gémit encore James.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas. James attrapa alors sa tête de ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il lui caressa la joue du dos de la main puis la souleva de la chaise et la porta contre un mur. Il défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Il lança un sort pour les rendre tous les deux invisibles et pour que personne ne les entende. Ils ne firent pas attention aux cris outrés de MacGonagal et aux rires et sifflements des élèves. James dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille et lui embrassa les seins. Puis il la coucha doucement par terre et leur fit apparaître un matelas. Il défit la braguette de sa jupe puis arracha son string de sorte qu'elle finisse nue sous lui. Il garda son pantalon pendant qu'il descendait son visage vers le sexe de ma jeune fille. Il se mit à la lécher, ravi des gémissements qu'il provoquait. Lily atteignit l'orgasme tout en pensant que James était le roi du cunnilingus.

Puis se fut à son tour de lui faire plaisir. Elle lui défit le pantalon et le boxer puis positionna son pubis dilaté au dessus de son sexe. Elle le fit s'enfoncer légèrement en elle puis se releva pour le faire sortir. Elle recommença son petit jeu une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce que James, impatienté, pose ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille pour la conduire vers sa verge dressée. Mais Lily lutta et il ne réussit pas à s'enfoncer en elle.

- Pas encore, sourit-elle.

Elle se releva et colla son corps contre le mur froid. Elle commença à onduler sensuellement contre la pierre, sous le regard éberlué de James. Puis elle se baissa et caressa de son index le bout du sexe de James, qui remontait vers elle. C'est le même index qu'elle enfonça dans son propre sexe, mimant un va-et-vient. Quand elle sentit que son doigt était mouillé, et se rallongea sur James et le fit le lécher. Puis elle frotta son corps contre le sien, augmentant encore l'érection du jeune homme, qui entra en transe. Il décida de reprendre les rênes et la fit se mettre à quatre pattes, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Puis il entra profondément en elle par derrière en criant son nom. Il déversa son sperme entre ses fesses, mais les gémissements non retenus de la jeune fille firent qu'il fut en érection quelques secondes de suite après.

Il retourna alors Lily, allongée maintenant sous lui. Il positionna son sexe au-dessus de la bouche de la jeune fille et la fit l'ouvrir grand. Elle le goba et le lécha, le mordilla pour l'exciter encore plus. Il déversa cette fois-ci son sperme dans sa bouche. Puis il se retira encore d'elle.

Cette fois-ci Lily prit le sexe de James entre ses mains et le fit glisser tout le long de son corps. L'érection du jeune homme recommença une fois de plus. Elle repassa par-dessus lui et ondula encore contre lui. Elle se positionna de manière à ce que James ait sa tête entre ses seins, elle remonta encore sur lui pour qu'il sente sa propre excitation, à l'endroit de son sexe. Enfin, elle positionna son sexe au-dessus de l'entrejambe de James et l'enfonça en elle. Ils crièrent le nom de l'autre en harmonie et ondulèrent comme s'il ne faisaient qu'un. Lily sentit alors le sperme de James couler en elle et soupira. Puis, tout en gardant son pénis dans sa caverne, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la bouche de James s'approcher de son oreille. Il la mordilla puis murmura :

- Je t'aime.

Lily rouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore, profitant de leur amour...

_Il était encore temps._


End file.
